The Life of a Death Eater
by ForYourEntertainment84
Summary: Chasing Harry Potter, this Death Eater learns about the trials & tribulations of error. Meanwhile, Harry, Ron & Hermione are running from the Death Eaters out to catch him. Everyone thinks he's guilty except for him.
1. Chapter 1: The New Beginning

CHAPTER 1

The Death Eater wanted to stop flying around…she'd been flying around searching for stupid Harry Potter and his even dumber friends_. This is ridiculous. I have better things to do than chase Harry Potter! I have a life. I have friends. I have family. I may hate every single one of them, but I have their backs and they have mine. Hatred is all too important when being a death eater. .. if you show a tiny bit of heart and soul and happiness, The Dark Lord will find you and kill you himself. Why am I thinking about this? Why does it matter to me? I am a Death Eater and I plan to be one until I die, The Dark Lord will never be betrayed by me._ The Death Eater had been chasing Harry Potter for 9 days straight- without a break to slow down or to sleep. Harry Potter was running from the great Azkaban Prison for creating and using a spell that the wizarding world and government had not yet approved. _Most likely, though, Harry Potter was not the only one who had anything to do with it. I still say Hermione Granger created the spell -Hairy Potty just used it! The Death Eater laughed softly to herself.. Shit, if The Dark Lord saw me or read my thoughts like this he'd cruciate me. Who the hell cares? I'm just going to be a normal immortal for once._ She didn't care if anyone saw her anymore, she wanted to just be herself. The one, the only… _No one should know who I am. No one. But I am the greatest Death Eater of them all._

She swirled around like mad, not realizing that there was already someone floating in midair. The Death Eater flew smack into Oliver Woods, Gryffindor's Quidditch captain. "What the hell are you doing up in the air? YOU? Of all people? I never expected you to be 15,000 feet above the clouds ." The Death Eater was getting angry, she did not expect to run into anyone, nor did she expect herself to have a conversation with one of Gryffindor's Quidditch captains. Gryffindor of all houses! "I'm practicing my quidditch above the air so no one can see my moves. And just what are you doing here? Chasing after one of the good guys? I suppose."

Her face turned bright red. "Don't you dare call HIM one of your good guys. He is nothing but a cruddy, smart, funny, loveable and crazy fool who doesn't know who he is messing with. If he is so smart and loveable, why is he running from the Death Eaters and the entire wizarding world?" She flew above Oliver Wood. Right above his head. "M-m." She stuttered. Death Eaters weren't supposed to stutter. _They are supposed to be powerful, dark wizards who know it all and who follow the greatest Dark Lord of all time. She knew she was in trouble._ "WOOD. You are so lucky that I stuttered or else who knows what would've happened? "Hell," She thought. "I'm not even supposed to be having a conversation with Oliver Wood."

"I hope Harry Potter and his friends escape from you! You will do no good in this world, only horrid evil, but then again, that is the point of being a Death Eater… to let evil rule the world. I KNOW GOOD WILL PREVAIL and you will slink back into your darkness, sucking the lives out of perfectly happy humans because all you want to do is cause problems and ruin other people's lives.

"Why are you two talking? Wood… get back to doing whatever it is you're doing up here- which can't be good by any means and you, you aren't even supposed to be talking to OLIVER WOOD. Continue your damn look out search for Harry Potter and anyone else involved in helping him." Shocked, she looked up to see a famous Death Eater that everyone had heard of, but she couldn't remember his name. "I hope you fail your mission and You-Know-Who gets angry." Wood stuttered and whispered it at the same time, so much so that he doubted either of them heard it, and took off into the clouds hoping that they wouldn't find him again.

"AND JUST WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" shouted the other Death Eater. She did not want to be revealed, nor did she want to be caught flying above the air with a Gryffindor Quidditch captain. "Oh… it's YOU. I was expecting to see someone else," said the Death Eater who scared the shit out of one of his own.

They both knew each other. They both knew who the other was, yet they were scared to feel anything, say anything that would hurt the other's feelings again, so they froze in mid air, in silence and in desperate need of an adult conversation.


	2. Chapter 2: The Conversation

CHAPTER 2

The Death Eaters stared in silence at each other. It seemed like she was staring at him for an eternity, when in reality it had probably been five minutes.

"It's been a long time, Bellatrix" said the other Death Eater.

"Yes, it has been. I wanted to tell you I'm really sorry for everything I said or did to you. I didn't want to hurt you. I was afraid, terrified of getting closer to you. I feared that I would be hurt again, and it's too painful to be hurt again." Bellatrix was almost crying. If the other looked close enough, he could see how hurt she had been. Bellatrix tried not to let the tears fall but it was too late. She couldn't help it. _If only The Dark Lord could see me now._ She thought, practically shaking. _I would be punished for feeling such emotions as sadness and love. Everyone knows LOVE is what kills The Dark Lord. He can't get close enough to Harry Potter without hurting, because his parents love are what made him who he is today._

"Uh… Bellaxtrix? I'm sorry I made you cry, but I know that is how we both feel. Why did we even stay apart to begin with? Maybe we should still be together? I don't know what to do anymore, and keeping this from The Dark Lord is extremely hard."

_You're damn right it's hard_ Bellatrix couldn't even get a word out now because all the tears were streaming down her already tear stained face. _It's a hell of a lot harder than I thought it would be. The Dark Lord is omnipotent. He knows everything, sees it, and hears it. The only thing he cannot do is feel. The only thing he can feel is anger and hatred towards Harry Potter, and that is why he's still chasing him._

"Maybe it's better we are together? The Dark Lord doesn't feel love, Regulus. Even though we are cousins, I still love you more than I could love anyone in our family. It doesn't matter what people think or know if we are related. All I know is that I want to be with you. I just want to be with you, regardless of everything. Regardless of The Dark Lord's opinions, and what is allowed and not allowed. It doesn't matter. I want you." Bellatrix wasn't sure if she had made the right decision by saying everything she truly felt.

_If The Dark Lord does find out everything there is to know, both of us will be killed. We are forbidden to love, be happy and have a life outside of our duties as Death Eaters. In previous times, yes, we could start a family ,be pure, be happy, be anything, but now that it's gotten worse, He thinks that families and lovers are such a distraction. A distraction from doing the one thing we are supposed to be doing- searching and finding Harry Potter. We must find Harry Potter so that we can bring him to the Dark Lord and the Dark Lord can finish off Harry himself. The Dark Lord has tried to kill Harry Potter so many times, yet he does not succeed. I almost wish I was a part of Harry Potter's team..._ Bellatrix's thoughts were once again interrupted by Regulus.

Both Bellatrix and Regulus were still floating in the air. "I completely agree with you Bellatrix. The Dark Lord will never notice, we just have to act like there is nothing going on. We are good at being cold-hearted and evil. He will never suspect what is truly there. Why don't you come down and take a break? I know that you have been searching for that stupid Harry Potter boy for nine days straight. You still have not found him. There is no sign of him. You know what? There are so many times I wish I could pick sides again. I wish I could be on Harry Potter's side and help him against us and the rest of them. We can't get out now, we are already in far too deep. If we tried to leave The Dark Lord's side, I also know that both of us would be killed. And Harry Potter certainly won't believe that we want to get on his good side. After all those years of being on that side, why would we want to change? Why don't we go grab a bite to eat at my apartment? Bellatrix, come fly home with me. I am so lonely without you."

Bellatrix sighed. Regulus had done it again. _Nothing ever gets done with him around_ she thought, and grumbled, frustrated that she did not find anyone or hear anything on her nine day search. "I suppose a break would be nice. I mean, I WAS UP THERE FOR 9 DAYS STRAIGHT. I would hardly call that fun! Or relaxing. She let out a happy belly laugh, hoping that no one else would notice that the happy belly laugh is coming from a DEATH EATER_. Death Eaters are supposed to be horrible, thoughtless, hurtful people that don't care for anyone but themselves. _

"Why don't we apparate to my apartment?" suggested Regulus. "Sure," Bellatrix grinned and the best feeling in the world all came back to her at once. It was the feeling of love. The Dark Lord was right, LOVE can destroy all. Love destroys the enemy, and at this point, she wasn't sure who was here enemy-The Dark Lord or Harry Potter?

"Did you see something?" Regulus sounded quite excited, his taste in human clothing was horrible, and nothing matched. He was wearing a bright purple shirt with hot pink pants and yellow sneakers. " I swear, I just saw a flash of lightning- or something that looked like Harry Potter's scar. It was right there!"

"Damn… why do I always miss something important, Regulus?! That boy was right here.. so close in my vicinity yet so far away. Now he's gone again and I'm going to be in a shitload of trouble. He was right there and I miss him!! I'll be lucky if The Dark Lord lets me live after that.


End file.
